d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Creature Type/Old
This index page lists the NPCs and creatures by their creature type. Aberrations Advanced Elite Aboleth Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20 Animals Dire Monitor Lizard CR4 Dire Wolf (9 HD) CR4 Dire Wolf (12 HD) CR5 Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Dragons Cobolt, Half-Blue Dragon Fighter 6 Half-Fiendish Wyrmling Green Dragon Half-Green Dragon Rust Monster (Atroxio the Iron Horror) Half-Red Dragon Troll Young Adult Tiger Dragon(Red-Black Hybrid Dragon) Elementals Dreadnaught Small Unelemental CR 28 Advanced Crysmal CR4 Voidspawn Fire Elemental CR10 Giants Alessalandra Windrider, Storm Giant Were-Roc CR 17 Bezzandine Triskelion, Ogre Fighter CR 9 Fnogghi Chaos-Hand, Fomorian Cleric CR 21 Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Fnogghi's Spearmen, Fomorian Giant Fighters CR 19 Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24 Hakrugh the Giant Shaman CR 9 Ogre Barbarian CR 7 Ogre Frenzied Beserker CR9 Ogre Werewolf Lord Troll Were-Banded-Lizard CR 9 Humanoids Drow Drow fighter CR 2 Drow fighter CR 3 Drow fighter CR 4 Drow fighter CR 5 Drow fighter CR 6 Drow fighter CR 7 Drow fighter CR 8 Drow fighter CR 9 Drow fighter CR 10 Drow invoker CR 9 Drow warrior CR 1 Drow warrior CR 2 Drow warrior CR 3 Drow warrior CR 4 Drow warrior CR 5 Drow Warrior CR 6 Drow Warrior 7 Dwarves Dwarf Monk CR2 Duergar Scout CR 9 Elves Elven Ranger CR4 Elven Counselor CR7 Ras Khatima, elven male, Ftr3 Gnomes Enkirdos, Gnome Cleric 6 Krifendorff, gnome fighter 6 Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Goblins Goblin Rogue 1 CR 1/2 Hobgoblin Archer (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin rogue 1 CR 1 Hobgoblin Soldier (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Hobgoblin Archer (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Shieldman (Fighter2) CR2 Hobgoblin Spearmen (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Leader (War6) CR5 Hobgoblin Leader (War7) CR6 Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Bugbear Cleric CR 7 Hobgoblin Champion CR 7 Hobgoblin Leader (War8) CR7 Half-Elves Cibeb, male half-elf Ftr10/Rog2 Ysdor, half-elven wizard Half-Orcs Hiesto, male half-orc Bbn5 Nyaaguh, Deaf-mute Half-Orc Bard 1(humorous) Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Halflings Trillion, female halfling Brd2 Humans Warrior Types Human Investigator (expert 1) Generic Human CR 1/2 Warrior Cannibal hunter CR 2 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Human Sergeant, CR 2 Experienced Guardsman Elite Guardsman CR 3 Warrior-5 Jared o' the Highway, human ftr 2/rog 1 (CR 3) Sergeant of the Palace Guard CR 5 War-7 Serjeant Thed of the Palace Guard, Ftr-6 CR 6 Bodyguard CR6 Warrior Noble (goblinoid-bane) CR9 Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8 Pelegon, Chariot Master Fighter13 General Strictis, Human Paladin CR 16 Legendary Warlord CR19 Thrush, Epic Fighter CR 23 Guardian of Law, axiomatic paragon fighter CR 29 Sorte, male human Rog4 Evans, Human Watch Captain Spellcasters Arrian Silverleaf, human male, Drd9 Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Human Elemental Savant CR7 Tarastia, human Sorc-8 Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 Kantona, human Wrl15 Heon, male human Wiz(Conj)3 Tulaen ir'Guthren, Elite Cultist Varios, Melee Combat Cleric of a Death God Kobolds Kobold Boss CR 2 Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Kobold Wiz7 Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 Orcs Orc Guard CR 1 Orc Barbarian 1 Orc Barbarian 2 Orc Barbarian 3 Orc Barbarian 4 Orc Barbarian 5 Orc Barbarian 6 Orc Barbarian 7 Orc Barbarian 8 Orc Barbarian 9 Orc Barbarian 10 Orc Barbarian 11 Orc Clr5 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) Other Humanoids Gnoll Guard CR 2 Gnoll Hunter Lizardman Chieftain CR 7 Troglodyte chief Wererat Rogue CR 9 Wererat warrior 2 Wolfen, CR 4 Magical Beasts Advanced Fiendish Cockatrice Advanced fiendish monstrous spider Celestial Wolf Celestial Worg Ranger "Duskfalls Brighttooth" Fiendish Deinonychus CR 4 Fiendish Dire Bear Fiendish Dire Tiger Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Small Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Medium Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Large Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Gargantuan Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Klurrod, Ape Cleric CR 6 Monstrous Humanoids Elite Minotaur CR 7 Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 Tchrak'klik, Thrikreen Psychic Warrior 2 Kir-Lanan Elite Warrior, Fighter 6 Zimbalon, Centaur Ranger 3 Oozes Advanced ochre jelly Dire Hypermitotic Gelatenous Cube CR6 Outsiders Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 Succubus Paladin 6 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Unique Half-Fiend Beholder Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 Plants Petrified Treant CR 9 The Black Brambles, Paragon Advanced Blightspawned Awakened Assassin Vine CR 35 Yellow Musk Creeper Zombie Lizardfolk CR 1 Undead Advanced Allip CR 6 Advanced evolved spectre CR 9 Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Phrenic Wight CR4 Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 Advanced Bodak CR 14 The Stranger in Black CR 19 The Vestige CR 27 Vermin Mosquito Swarm CR 1